


breaking it in

by wonderlandz



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandz/pseuds/wonderlandz
Summary: max takes a moment to really look at the car he’s only seen in pictures until now, and it’s a thing of beauty in real life, too. all smooth lines, a deep blue color and shiny finish. he walks around the car once to see it from a different angle.when he walks past the driver’s window, it moves down and daniel looks up at him with a smile.“get in already, will you?”
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	breaking it in

max is on the phone with his sister when the text comes in.

_be downstairs in 10, picking you up 💜_

he smiles a little, then realizes he missed his sister’s last question because she’s silent at the other end of the line.

“what's wrong?” she asks. 

“i'm sorry. daniel just texted, he picked up his new car and we were going to take it for a drive.” it wasn’t so much something they had discussed as much something max simply knew daniel was going to propose sooner or later. he wanted to see the car and he had no reason to say no. 

“oh, daniel.” she says and pauses. max squirms in his seat on the sofa. he knows that his sister has her own suspicions, and one of these days he’s going to have to confirm them. it's not even that new anymore, it’s not something he wants to keep from his family, but at the same time it has been too easy to put off telling them about it.

he has about 8 minutes before daniel will possibly be honking a horn downstairs, so this is definitely not the right time, either.

“well, i should let you go then,” she continues, “and i have to get ready for my thing anyway.”

“right! have fun at dinner?” he does usually pay attention to what his sister says. he also sometimes pretends he likes the people she hangs out with.

“you have fun,” she chuckles. “say hi to daniel.”

“will do. bye, love you,” he says and hangs up. she has never told him to say hi to any of his friends before.

max doesn’t have time to think about this. he has about 5 minutes to try and make his hair look better, change out of the hoodie he is still wearing and grab a bite to eat.

he gives up on his hair quickly and remembers that it was pretty warm when he came home earlier. the sun is still shining in through the windows, not a cloud in the sky, so he exchanges his hoodie for a cozy sweater that should do without a jacket.

daniel is already there when he steps through the front door of their apartment building, which means he was probably pushing the speed limit a little. he’s sitting behind the wheel in his sleek, sporty new mclaren and max can see him grin as he fiddles with some buttons on the console.

max takes a moment to really look at the car he’s only seen in pictures until now, and it’s a thing of beauty in real life, too. all smooth lines, a deep blue color and shiny finish. he walks around the car once to see it from a different angle.

when he walks past the driver’s window, it moves down and daniel looks up at him with a smile.

“get in already, will you?”

* * *

daniel grins when he watches max folding himself into the passenger seat. there's enough room for him to be comfortable, but just enough. the edges of the seat curl right up around him, like his new baby is holding his baby in an embrace.

when they get out into the open, where the busy traffic is just a memory, daniel relaxes his body and lets the car do the work and cruise through the highway.

daniel chuckles when he can see the need for speed in the way max’s sitting there. “do you like her?”

max’s _fuck yeah_ is the answer daniel needs to have him scouting for a good place to pull over. he’s not gonna miss the chance for his best guy and his best girl to get to know each other really, really well. besides, there are still some things he wants to check out in his new baby, and he thinks they need to be checked from the passenger seat. there’s a little place he knows, just up ahead, that’s perfect for what he wants.

when he sees the outcropping of rocks coming up on the right, he starts slowing down. he loves the sound of the engine coming down off the highway high. maybe max thinks so, too, because he’s got that same glossy eyed look daniel had the first time he noticed it.

he pulls in right behind the boulders, snug in the little spot that hides behind them. the view in front opens up to a dramatic setting of wide open sea, alive with stars and nightlife. 

before max has a chance to move, daniel pushes the shift handle up into park, turns the key, and sets the brake. it takes all of half a second before daniel’s climbing over the console and right into max’s lap. max doesn’t even have a chance to press the release button on his seatbelt before daniel’s straddling his thighs, and that’s just what daniel was aiming for.

daniel’s mouth comes down on max’s as one of his hands reaches for the lever on the side of the seat. suddenly, max’s mostly reclined, the sides of the seat curving up to hold his big, strong shoulders in place, while the seatbelt keeps him pinned right where he is. 

daniel’s sitting on his knees, straddling max’s hips and life’s so, so good that daniel can’t help licking his lips. he loves the way max looks, trapped in place, at his mercy. daniel takes hold of each of max’s wrists, bringing them up over the top edge of the seat. 

“stay there.” daniel’s finger waves in front of max in admonition. 

the click daniel hears when max swallows goes right to his dick, because he loves the power he always has over him.

leaning down for another kiss, daniel lets his hands wander just under the hem of max’s jumper, fingertips teasing along the line of skin just above the waistband of his jeans. his breath catches as he watches the hint of muscle that follows his finger, and he’s damn sure gonna try that again once he gets max’s shirt off.

thinking about max trapped under him, shirtless and rippling, kicks daniel’s brain back into working order. he’s got a plan and a mission, and he’s sure as shit gonna see it through to the end.

working max’s shirt up and off is not easy, especially when daniel keeps reminding max not to move his hands. this is his new car, and he’s calling the shots. plus, it’s like this car was made exactly for this, the way it seems to be cradling max while holding him still, just waiting for whatever daniel decides to do to him.

once the shirt is off, daniel can’t resist a little taste. seeing max’s naked chest with the belt holding him down does things to daniel. _fucking good things_ , he thinks as he sucks on max’s left nipple, feeling his dick pressing against his hip. 

he wants to take his time with this, but, fuck, how can he go slow when max’s laid out like that? he leans down, letting his tongue dance a slow dance with max’s other nipple, enjoying the way the edge of the seatbelt bites into max’s tender skin when he tries to arch into it.

“relax, baby.” daniel really fucking loves the feeling of power, and the shiver he sees running through max is every bit as good as the rippling muscle from earlier.

and now that he’s thought of it again, daniel can’t let go of the idea of seeing all of max while he makes those ripples happen. daniel raises up enough to pop the button on max’s jeans, but he has to twist and contort in order to strip them down and off. by the time he’s got max completely uncovered and open to inspection, he’s sitting in the footwell, looking straight at max’s erection.

daniel thinks it wouldn’t take but a little bit of leaning forward to have that pretty thing in his mouth. at least he thought he was only thinking it, right up until he tastes max’s precum on his tongue and feels the velvety soft skin of max in his mouth.

he really fucking loves max’s body. he loves how it looks. he loves how it tastes. but most of all, he loves how it feels, whether it’s in his mouth, or around him, or just snuggled up against him when they hug. whatever it is, daniel’s never been able to get enough.

daniel lets his mouth move further down on it, and he can feel max straining against the lap belt. daniel lets go long enough to say, “you're gonna have bruises if you keep doing that,” but the idea of max wearing his marks and the marks of his car is strangely exciting to him all of a sudden.

daniel takes the opportunity to pop open the glove box and find the lube inside. he's never been a boy scout, but he does believe in always being prepared. with supplies in hand, he takes his place again: on his knees, straddling max, it feels almost like home.

he watches max squirm as he slicks his fingers before reaching back and pressing the tip of one against his hole. he arches his back, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, letting his lips part just enough for his tongue to peek out as he pushes his finger in. he fucking loves putting on a show for max. it's not a wasted effort, either. the sounds of max’s harsh breaths and the wicked moans coming out of his mouth encourage daniel to even greater heights. 

before he knows it, the words, “gonna ride you so hard, you're gonna forget your own name,” are coming out of his mouth, right along with, “wanna feel you so deep.”

max’s so far gone, further than daniel’s ever seen him. his eyes - those fuckingly amazing, sea-colored eyes he has - are nothing but blown pupils now, and daniel loves the look of it. 

max’s voice is wrecked with need when he says, “your mouth, daniel. your fucking, filthy mouth.” and that just makes daniel want it more.

he reaches back grabs max, and he’s always surprised at just how big and heavy max gets when he wants it this bad. and while he’s there, he reaches back a little further and gives max’s balls a little squeeze, because, yeah, who doesn’t like that?

max can’t hold back the thrust of his hips, even if he knows it’s gonna mean he feels the sting of the seatbelt holding him back. daniel takes advantage of the bunch of sensations max must be going through at that instant to lower himself all the way down, and daniel knows this is what heaven would feel like.

daniel sets a pace that’s slow and teasing, running his hands up max’s sides and arms as he pulls up and almost off him, bringing both back down on the return journey. he keeps the pace right there as long as he possibly can, watching max’s head thrashing back and forth in agonizing ecstasy.

when he feels the burn building in the muscles of his thighs, and the first cramps in his calves, he knows it’s time to bring this party home. he sits up as straight as he can in his little car, forcing max’s dick even deeper, and that feels so damn good, he almost blows right then. instead, he gets a handle on it, and he gets a hand on himself. he strokes himself in time to the rhythm of riding max, and they work closer to the edge together.

daniel knows he’s close - very, very close. he doesn’t want to leave max hanging, though. he’s never been that kind of guy. desperate times call for desperate measures, so he reaches back behind him until he feels his finger sliding along max’s hole.

he pushes against lightly at first, just to let max know he’s there. he knows from experience that a surprised max tends to buck, and, seatbelt or no, he would end up with a pretty lump on his head. 

when he’s sure max’s aware of what he’s doing, he pushes the finger in and out a few times, before adding a second and then a third. he’s looking for that bundle of nerves, but he’s never had to try and find it from this angle. he can feel the muscles in his back tightening up just as his fingers hit it and sees max’s eyes widen. he feels max’s body tensing under him, and he jacks himself faster to keep up.

they both let go within seconds of each other, daniel’s warm cum coating his hand, max’s chest, and the seatbelt. daniel can’t hold his position any longer and collapses bonelessly on top of max, knowing that max won’t mind, because max never minds holding him afterwards. sometimes daniel thinks max gets off on holding him as much as he does on the sex.

max giggles into daniel’s chest, rubbing his cheek into the soft hair there. he always feels a little high or drunk after good sex, and this was the good shit.

they stay that way for maybe five minutes, maybe ten - daniel lost his watch somewhere in the middle of losing his clothes. but then he feels max pressing the release button on the seatbelt, and his whole body is moving.

he’s not quite strong enough at the moment to keep max from wiggling out from under him, and when he feels the door next to them opening, he finally figures out that the games may be over for tonight. he’s not gonna make it any easier for max though. he could reach down and get max’s clothes for him, but he’s enjoying how max looks covered in nothing but the moonlight too much to do that.

he’s also enjoying how they broke his new car in. now the new car smell is mixed with the smell that’s all max and sex, and it’s just the way daniel wanted it to smell. he’s just gonna snuggle in this seat for a while, eyes closed and breathing it in. he even tells max he can drive home, as long as he doesn’t need his clothes to do it. and while he’s at it, he tells max he totally owes him a massage to work out all the cramped muscles he has.

when max giggles and tells him, “we don’t have to wait until we get home for that,” daniel’s eyes fly open. maybe the games aren’t over yet. there's still a lot of space in this car that need breaking in, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you want :D


End file.
